In proelio
by Ocelote
Summary: Otabek sabe que Yuri es un soldado y que no importa cuan dura sea la batalla, él sabrá hacerse de la victoria. OtaYuri.


**Y** uri! **O** n **I** ce es propiedad de Kubo-sensei, esta historia no persigue fin de lucro alguno.

 **Título:** In proelio

 **Pareja:** Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

 **Autor/a:** Ocelote

* * *

Sentado frente al comedor Otabek analiza ―mientras bebe pequeños sorbos del té servido― mentalmente acerca de la capacidad elástica desarrollada tras los años por Yuri Plisetsky. La manera en que abre las piernas en grados sorprendentes debe ser a causa de la práctica constante y el condicionamiento adquirido tras aquel entrenamiento espartano que abandonara en su época de niño. La forma en que los músculos se tensan firmemente y los ligamentos se estiran sin signo alguno de fatiga, dejan en claro el trabajo duro de Plisetsky. Ese que para Otabek posee un solo nombre.

Cuando alza la taza, para tragarse una mansa sonrisa, el ángulo de 180 grados pintado sobre el suelo por esas delgadas y esbeltas piernas le golpea los pensamientos. Pronto un peligroso deseo lo acecha. La reacción viene como un sobresalto que muere de inmediato cuando Altin se abofetea los sentidos. Yuri, en cambio, no lo está haciendo apropósito, no todavía. Sin embargo el panorama empeora cuando el ruso avienta el pecho hacia el frente alzando ligeramente las nalgas. Es un pequeño trasero el que se le muestra, no cabe duda, pero lindo en todo aspecto. Otabek aprieta la taza sin apartar la vista. Quiere guardar compostura, pues sería descortés de su parte interrumpir los estiramientos matutinos de Yuri. Pero éste no se la está poniendo fácil, no cuando le ha dado por pegar el pecho al suelo elevando aún más el trasero.

Esa pose semeja una impúdica invitación a tomarlo. Una provocación a perder la calma que ha venido encontrando a cada sorbo dado al té negro con bergamota. Una prueba de complicada estructura.

Altin niega con la cabeza, frunce el ceño y se vuelve a la pequeña jarrita dispuesta con leche. Tal vez agregarle un poco a su taza pueda ayudarlo a calmarse por segunda ocasión. Está entonces tan concentrado en apartarse de esa imagen que no se percata de que Yuri se ha movido ―manteniendo el ángulo de sus piernas― para mirarlo de reojo.

Su postura y esos ojos fríos, como las tierras de Siberia, le confieren un aspecto peligroso y felino. Su intensa mirada capta la atención de Otabek, quien voltea tras sentir una fuerte descarga enderezarle la columna.

Altin mira de forma estoica a Yuri y éste solo aguza la vista. El tiempo se estanca por segundos que se alargan tanto como las horas. Otabek no sabe a ciencia cierta que sucede, por lo que valiente intenta dar el primer paso entre abriendo los labios pero antes de que sus cuerdas vibren Yuri se adelanta diciendo: ― ¿Qué?

El ceño fruncido aunado a la irritación clara en esas pupilas hace pensar a Otabek lo suficiente como para aclarar ciertos pensamientos dentro de él.

Apoyándose en la mesa, y en la parte superior del respaldo de la silla, Altin se pone de pie. Su movimiento es lento, no lleva prisa y ello le permite a Yuri prestar plena atención al ritmo marcado por el héroe de Kazajistán. Cuando está lo suficiente cerca del ruso opta por hincarse en medio de las delgadas piernas y clavar esa profunda y taciturna mirada que posee en las nalgas de Plisetsky.

― Oi, ¿qué diablos crees que estás mirando?

La sangre bulle de inmediato en las mejillas de Yurio cuando éste se da cuenta de lo que Otabek parece mirar con tanta insistencia. Saber que el kazajo tiene una visión en primer plano de su trasero le basta para sentirse expuesto y vulnerable.

― Esta parte...

Otabek toca de forma suave la zona ubicada entre la entrada del ano y la base de sus testículos.

― ...de aquí

El toque manda una poderosa descarga a lo largo del cuerpo de Yuri, quien avergonzado se tensa apretando no solo los puños si no también las nalgas. Y ese acto no pasa desapercibido para el kazajo quien lo ha presenciado en primera fila.

― ¡~~~~!

Yuri aprieta los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido. No quiere que Otabek se entere de que lo ha tomado desprevenido tampoco que ese simple roce ha despertado cierta parte.

― Yuri Plisetsky

Otabek sabe, ya a estas alturas, lo importante que es para Yurio recibir el reconocimiento de aquellos que son preciados para él. Y afortunadamente, porque lo es, Altin es uno de ellos.

― Puedo verlo

Sus palabras suenan tan mal que el ruso no puede evitar sentir como el ritmo cardíaco se le rompe y el pulso empieza a golpear duramente contra la garganta.

― Nn, ¡argh! ¡der'mo!

Maldice como puede e inconsciente intenta cerrar las piernas pero tener a Otabek en medio de ellas no se lo permite.

― El duro trabajo que has estado realizando

Lo dicho vuelve a sorprenderlo pero de una forma diferente. La tensión sede, el kazajo lo sabe porque las nalgas han recuperado esa apariencia suave y redonda.

― Sin embargo

― ¿Huh?

Yuri no tiene idea ya de que pueda seguirle a todo esto por lo que nervioso aguarda el siguiente movimiento del kazajo.

Otabek, totalmente serio y concentrado, sujeta las caderas de Yuri y sin detenerse un solo momento a meditar su acto empuja de una sola intención hacia abajo para presionar enérgicamente.

― Un soldado no puede confiarse. Si no quiere perder la siguiente batalla

― ¡Urgh!, ¡m-maldición!

Una sonrisa satisfactoria surca la boca de Altin cuando Plisetsky se obliga a soportar esa postura. Los músculos de esas esbeltas piernas se tensan y la respiración de la frágil figura rompe en un ritmo lento, profundo. Yuri está peleando ahora y Otabek sabe que dentro de unos segundos conseguirá una nueva victoria de la cual podrá pavonearse hoy mismo, cuando la tarde pase por los ventanales en ese departamento ubicado a las orillas de Almaty.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
